A culpa é do coqueiro
by Bear-Hime
Summary: Tentativa de comédia que eu e a minha amiga fizemos durante as aulas de biologia obs: só por causa disso tirei 8 ò ó
1. Cap I: O início

**[Fic- A culpa é do coqueiro...] •**

**_____________________________________________**

A volta de uma missão...

Um acidente...

Uma semana...

**_____________________________________________**

Shikamaru e mais 9 shinobis retornam de uma missão muito difícil, e vão direto comunicar à Godaime o que acontecera na missã um imprevisto acontece e eles terão que passar uma semana 'presos' no escritório da Godaime.  
Brigas, Romances, Diversão...Tudo pode acontecer...

.... (*) ... Tudo é uma amplo motivo para virar zoação! :P

**_______________________________________________**

**Cap. I- •Presos no prédio... •**

•Sexta - feira. 23:30  
**Sede administrativa de Konoha.**

_Shikamaru e mais 9 shinobis adentraram no escritório de Tsunade, para relatar os detalhes da missão, a qual acabaram de chegar:_

**Shikamaru**- Godaime-sama, a missão foi completada com sucesso! Temos no total, 11 pessoas. Sendo 10 shinobis e um prisioneiro. 2 estão feridos.

**Tsunade-** Muito bem , Shikamaru! Leve os feridos ao hospital.

**Sasuke**- E o prisioneiro, Godaime?- Diz, apontando para o saco que estava nas suas costa.

**Tsunade- **Pode deixá-lo aqui! Mandarei um Jounin levá-lo para a prisão...

_Nesse momento, Shizune entra aos gritos na sala:_

**Shizune**- TSUNAAADEEEE - SAMAAAA!! #_#

**Tsunade**- Ai, MEUS ouvidos!!!- ò.ó- Tá parecendo o Naruto....

**Naruto-** Ei... ò.Õ

**Shizune-** Desculpe-me Tsunade-sama, É que...houve um pequeno pro-ble-mi-nha....

**Tsunade**- FALA LOGO, Porra!!...

**Todos-**... O.o'''''

**Shizune-** O-O-o-o-o caminhão de lixo derrubou os coqueiros das entrada...^^ E as obstruiu... ESTAMOS PRESOS NO PRÉDIO! n.n''

**Todos-**...O_O'''

**Naruto-** O que é OB...OBS..OBSC...OBSCTU....''

**Neji**- Obstruir??... O_õ.... Seu baka...¬¬''

**Todos** (menos Naruto e Hinata) - Hauhauhauahuahauah ^_^

**Hinata**- Ta-ta-dinhoo! *_*

**Shizune** - E... Vamos passar a noite aqui! ^_^

**Shikamaru**- Como? O.ó

**Ten Ten-** Fala séeerio... Estamos cansados... u.u

**Hinata**- E-e-e precisamos cuidar dos feridos...

**Ino**- Eu preciso fazer uma chapinha na minha franja! ò.Ó

**Todos-** ...¬_¬'

**Shizune**- Que pena... Mas os reforços só chegaram na semana que vem...u.u

**Naruto**- O que?! O.õ

**Tsunade**- Porcaria de Vila... Eu esqueci que todos os Jounins estão em missão... -_-''

**Sakura**- Tsunade, Acho melhor cuidarmos dos Feridos... ^_^

**Tsunade-** O que? VOCÊS AINDA NÂO FORAM CUIDAR DESSES MERDAS? ò.Ò

**Todos- **•_ó _-assustados._

_Derrepente, Rock Lee, que estava dormindo, se levanta..._

**Lee-** O fogo da Juventude acendeu dentro de mim... *_*

**Todos**- ò.O'''' Cala a boca Lee!!!!!

**Lee **- TT_TT Gai-sensei!

_Ele se estabaca no chão e volta a dormir..._

**Tsunade-** O que aconteceu com ele!? ¬¬'

**Ino**- Muito álcool no sangue! u.ú

**Tsunade-** Esse é dos meus... u.ü

**Naruto**- Ele deu o máximo de si! *_*

**Neji- **Fala sério...¬_¬''

**Shikamaru-** Tsunade, nossos ninjas devem estar famintos... u.u

_Escuta-se um ronco da barriga do o olham assustados..._

**Tsunade**- Foi mal, mas só tem Sakê! ù.ú

**Naruto**- Essa velha se alimenta de pinga! ò.Ó- Por que vocêbebe tanto, Vovó Tsunade?! u.Ú-

**Tsunade-** Ù.Ù Se fosse sólido, eu comia!

**Shizune**- Cachaceira... - _sussura-_ n.n'

**Tsunade-** Escutei alguma coisa,Shizune? ò.Õ-_ cara nada amigável_.

**Shizune**- Não-não-não-nãao, è... Eu vou cuidar dos feridos na sala ao lado... ^_^''

Ela sai, sorrindo falsamente, levando Kiba e Lee, que estavam feridos, com ajuda de Sakura e Ino...

**Sasuke- **Cara... O prisioneiro aqui tá enchendo o saco... ù.ú

**Neji**- Literalmente, Huahuahuaha¹²³³³³ =D

**Tsunade**- E quem é esse 'Porra'!?? u.ú

**____________________________________________**

**Cap curto...mas talvez depois poste um maior...**

**Agradecimentos: -Ao word que não deu pal**

** -A minha amiga Sara **

** -E a vocês que estão gastando seu precioso Tempo lendo essa porcaria...xD**

**Ponham sua opnião quem vocês acham que é o prisioneiro!....xD**

**Reviews....plz!!!! T_T **


	2. Cap II: O Elemento desconhecido:Good boy

Cap 2- O Elemento desconhecido: Good boy! xP

Demorou um pouco né? ^^'

_Retrospectiva_

_Sasuke- __Cara... O prisioneiro aqui tá enchendo o saco... __ù.ú___

_Neji__- Literalmente, Huahuahuaha¹²³³³³ __=D___

_Tsunade__- E quem é esse__ 'Porra__'!??__ u.ú_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Escuta-se um barulho de choro..._

**Hinata**- Quem tá chorando? -_- ?__

O saco que estava nas costa de Sasuke se rasga, e dele, sai um _elemento __que dá três piruetas e uma mortal, como se fosse a Daiane dos Santos. Enfim, para na frente da mesa de Tsunade com a pose de lider de torcida._

**Todos-** ?? 女_女''

**Tsunade-** Que merda é essa? De que parada gay vocês tiraram isso aí?

**Sasuke**- Ele é da Akatsuki! ¬¬'

**Tsunade**- Meu Kami, eles estão se rebaixando desse jeito? ¬¬'

**Elemento desconhecido-** ''TOBI IS A GOOD BOY''

**Hinata- **Ele é tão fofinho...*_*

**Neji-** Ele é um 'Good' Boyola... ¬¬'

**TenTen**- ô Neji, deixa de ser mal...

**Neji-** Eu sou ''muiiiito' mal...- _olha para Tenten ,com cara de Ero.._.*¬*

**Naruto-** Eu gostei!!! \o/

**Todos**- ¬¬'

_Nesse meio tempo, Neji e Tenten saem da sala._

**Tsunade**- Acho que não precisamos prender essa 'coiisa' ... •_•'

**Sasuke-** Eu acho...! Ele parece 'perigoso'... - _Faz uma cara de meeedo._

**Naruto-**- Ele pode estar tentando se fazer de bonzinhooo... - ò.ó

**Hinata-** Não... Ele é fofo!*_*

_Hinata abraça Tobi._

**Tobi**- Eh....\o/... ''Tobi is a good boy!'' Por isso que Tobi recebe carinho... (º)) v

**Sasuke**- Assustador ! - O.o

_De repente,escuta-se um grito..._

E em seguida, uma batida, como se alguém tivesse caído da escada....  
Todos saem da sala correndo.. E Tobi, saltitando (¬¬')

**Tobi-** Olha..*_* Alguém caiu da escada!!

**Tsunade**- Ai, Meu Kami-sama... É o Neji!!! ò.Ò

**Naruto-** Ele morreu?!?ó.ò

**Sasuke-** Cala a boca, Naruto...- _sai correndo para ajudar Neji._

_Quando ele se aproxima do __'corpo' __de Neji, ele verifica a respiração, e percebe que ela continua normal... E se aproxima do ouvido dele:_

**Sasuke**- Caiu de maduro, N-E-J-I??! ò.Ó - _zoando da cara dele._

_Ele, que apesar de estar bem , sentia muitas dores, sussurou com muita dificuldade._:

**Neji- **Va-i pra MER-DA! ò _ X

**Tsunade-**_ grita lá de cima da escada_- ÓIA O NAMORO AÍ...ò.ó

_Neji recupera as forças __não sei dá onde__ e grita junto com Sasuke..._

**Neji e Sasuke**- Vai pra meeerda! ò.Ó

_Tsunade, com uma delicadeza dos anjos, lasca o pé na quina da escada e faz ela cair. Ela estava muiiiito ''calminha''..._

**Tsunade-** SEUS FILHO DA P***, OLHA O RESPEITO...VÃO TOMAR NO C**...Ò_Ó

**Todos**-

**Neji-** Valeu, sua ''Vaca Leiteira''... Agora eu e Sasuke estamos presos aqui em baixo...¬¬'

**Tsunade**- VACA LEITEIRA É A TUA MÃE! ò.Ó

**Hinata**- Cadê a Ten-Ten...?

**Tobi**- O quê que a 'Ten-Ten' Tem? (^)) v

**Todos**- ¬¬'

**Neji-** Ela esta na Biblioteca...u.u

**Naruto**- Uai? Fazendo o quê? -_-?

**Sasuke-** O que ''fazemos'' na Biblioteca, Naruto?

**Naruto**- .... =D

**Neji-** Baka...¬¬'

**Naruto**- Vamos ver se Ten-Ten está bem! ^_^

**Neji**- NÃÃããÃÃããooOOooo! O.x

Por favor.......Reviews!!!

Se não vou chorar!

Eu sei que ta uma porcaria...Mas mandem, nem que seja me mandando pra PQP!

T-T

Kissus


	3. Combo Cap III e IV

_Olá ser que eu nunca vi na minha vida!^^_

_Cá estou para um combo de dois capítulos....eu pessoalmente os achei grandes!_

_Espero que gostem!^^'_

_**-Retrospectiva-**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto__- Vamos ver se Ten-Ten está bem! ^_^ _

_Neji__- NÃÃããÃÃããooOOooo! O.x_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_À Fic *o*!_

**Cap. III- • Montinhoo! \o/\o\/o/\o/ •**

**Naruto-** Uai? Porque? -_-?

**Tobi-** 'Naruto is a good boy!!" (º)) v

**Hinata-** Que lindo! *_*- _Abraça Tobi._

**Tobi**- Hinata is a good girl! (^)) Tobi is a good boy!! _- Abraça Hinata._

_Naruto olha Hinata com um pouco de ciúmes. Nesse momento, Neji e Sasuke escalam por algum lugar, e aparecem na frente de Tobi...  
_  
**Tobi**- OMG! Vocês são ninjas!! (*)))

**Neji**- Descobriu isso agora? ¬¬'

**Sasuke-** ...¬¬'

**Neji**- Eu vou atrás da TenTen...''Eu''... ù.ú

**Naruto- **Eu também! ^^

**Neji- **Não precisa...Fiquem aqui! ò.Ó

**Naruto**- Po-po-porque?? ''Naruto is a good boy!'' ^^''

_Tobi, nada 'good boy', dá o seu olhar mortal para Naruto, corre em direção dele, e dá uma voadora no meio dos peito, que nem o Jack Chan..._

**Tobi- **TOOOOBI IS A GOOOOD BOY....Ò.Ó

_Todos olham incrédulos..._

**Naruto-** O que é incrédulos? -_-?

**Narradora- **Ei...Não é pra falar isso" ! ò.Ó

**Naruto**- Mas-mas-mas...TT_TT

**Narradora**- u.ú OMG!Não era pra você ler o que está encima! ù.ú

**Tsunade-** Tudo bem...continuemos...: PORRA! O QUE ESSE PROJETO DA PARADA GAY TÁ FAZENDO? ò.Ó

**Tobi-** Tobi não ser ''projeto''... Tobi ser um ''Good boy''! (^))V

**Naruto**- Hello ?? Ele acabou de me dá uma'' voadora''... O.o'

**Hinata**- Na-na-naruto-kun !- _vai correndo até Naruto..._

**Tobi-** Hinata is a good girl! (^))v

Hinata que estava indo em direção a Naruto, deu meia volta e abraçou Tobi...

**Hinata-** Que lindo! *_*

_Neji já havia saído da cena, para ir atrás de Ten-ten, que o esperava na Biblioteca..._

**TenTen**- Ne-ne-neji-kun...Demorou porque? .'

**Neji- **Eucaídaescada! ^^'  
**  
Tenten**- Que? O.õ

**Neji**- Eu comi bananada...^^'-_ disfarça.._

**Tenten-** Hã? Eu tinha ouvido que você 'caiu da escada'... ¬¬'

**Neji**- É...-_cora.__( Não repara, romantica!!!__)_

Tenten se aproxima de Neji, e dá um beijinho na bochechinha dele

**TenTen-** Você se machucou? n.n_*Voizinha de bebê*_

**Neji-** Só um pouquinho.. *_Sorriso malicioso_*

Neji enlaça seus braços em torno da cintura da Ten-Ten...e encosta seus lábios na bochecha dela...

**TenTen-** Neji- kun... Por favor..._*suspira*_

_Ele vai aproximando os beijos dos lábios..._

**Tenten- **Meu Kami-sama... Dai-me forças...*_*

Quando Neji vai encostando seu lábios nos da Tenten, um elemento abre a porta e faz flip-flap no ar e...

**Tobi**- Tobi is a good Boy!! (^))/

Neji olha com uma cara nada amigável para Tobi...

**Neji**- PQP...Ò"ó

**Tenten- **NEji.. .ó.ò

Tobi se enfia no meio do casal e abraça Neji...

**Neji**- Nani? Oo'

**Tenten- **Que fofo" *_*

**Neji**- Vai te embora, bixo fêi! ò.ó

**Tenten**- NEji...ò.Ó

_Para alegria do Neji...Huahua...Aparece uma criatura de cabelos loiros na porta, com sua característica mão na nuca, e um sorriso...:_**Naruto- **Oi...! ^^" - _bota a mão na nuca...._

**Neji-** Eu mereço...¬¬''

**Naruto**- Ei! Nem me covidaram!!! Sanduicheee!!- _abraça Neji, Tenten e Tobi..._

_Nesse momento, Entra Tsunade e o resto do povo_...

**Tsunade**- Que viadagem é essa?!?

**Hinat** êêÊÊÊ!- _Se junta a suruba..._ (N/A: Hinata, sois você mesmo? ò_õ)  
_  
Tsunade olha com uma cara extremamente irritada.  
Depois de dois minutos..._

**Tsunade**-*_pensando_* Se não pode vencé-los , junte-se a eles! u.ú...

_Ela pega impulso e se movimenta rapidamente,dando um pulo e caindo encima daquele montinho de shinobis. Seus peitos pararam bem na cara do Tobi... E Neji e Naruto, ficaram esmagados embaixo da Tsunade...Hinata foi acertada com o cotovelo dela e tenten...pela perna...(imagine a cena ¬¬')  
_  
**Neji-** Ai, sua maluca! Tu pesa! ."

**Naruto- **Ah! Velha gooorda! Sai de cima de mim! ò_Ó

**Tobi- **Uau! *_*

_Tobi levanta lentamente seu dedo indicador, fazendo a menção de que iria tocar os seios de Tsunade, aproximando com os olhinhos brilhando!_

**Tobi- **Parece Balão! *_* Tobi amar balão!

_Quando Tobi ia Tocar levemente, com um milimetro do seu dedinho , Tsunade o olha, com os olhos flamejantes e..._

**Pow!Puf!Paff! ¬¬' **(onomatopéia tosca de alguém sendo espancado!¬¬)

_Tobi é arremessado para fora da sala...  
As meninas vão em coro, atrás do tobi e gritando...:  
_  
**Tenten e Hinata- **TooooooOOOoooooBiiIIIiiiii! O.O'' (câmera lenta)

**Tobi- **BalãâÃãÂÂÃÃÃããããooOOOoooo! (Câmera lenta) TT_TT

_Depois que Tobi aterrissa 'suavemente' no chão, depois de se 'tacar' na parede e escorregar pelo chão, Tsunade sai de cima de Naruto e Neji...Que estavam extremamente chocados..._

**Naruto**- Tobi se Fu*** !Oo''

**Neji**- KkkkkkkkkkkKKKkkkkkkk! ^^ Bem feito!

_As meninas , que estavam socorrendo Tobi, choravam , ainda com as suas 'poucas' forças, olha para os ''balões'' de Tsunade e_..

**Tobi**- Tobi não gostar mais de Balão... TT_TT

_Os meninos, vendo a ''babação'' que Tobi sofria pelas meninas, começam a se queixar..._

**Neji**- Tobi se f*** que nada! Ele tá é Muito BEm! ¬¬'

**Naruto**- Não vale! Hinata- chan só tem olhos para o Tobi! TT_TT- Eu também sou Kawaii!*_* - _Faz carinha de rapozinha indefesa..._

**Neji**-¬¬'... Cara, eu pensava que só o Tobi que fazia parte da 'parada gay'! -_-''

**Naruto**- Ei! Tá me estranhando , é? - _faz voz de macho_

_De repente, Sasuke aparece, incrédulo, atraído pela voz máscula..._

**Sasuke**- Ei...!? Olha o respeito...! ò.Ó...Negócio de atraído por ''voz máscula''... ¬¬'

**Narradora**- Vocês sempre se intrometem nas coisas , né? u.ú

**Sasuke**- Somente nas ''coooisas'' que degrinem a minha imagem...Já basta o OrochiGAYmaru....¬¬' Eu SOU SEXY, Benhê!

* * *

**CAP IV- ****•****A morte da narradora e a intromissão das autoras... e_e** **•**

_Absurdamente, Sara e Renata surgem .. : (N/a:Minha amiga e Eu)_

**Sara e Renata**- Ah! -_grito desesperado e apaixonado_- ^_^ SASUKEE! NÓS TE AMAMOS!

**Narradora**- O Que Cês taum fazendu aki ? ^^'

**Renata**- Sua retardada! Nós te pagamos pra escrever assim? Ò.ó

**Sara**- Até o Naruto escreve melhor! ¬¬''

**Narradora**- Nã-nã-não, chefinha... ''Narradora is a good girl''! ^^'v

_Do nada, novamente, Tobi aparece, com uma voadora, similar a dada em Naruto.  
A pobre-coitada cai, taca a cabeça no chão, e morre.  
_

_Com o trágico fim da Narradora, Sara e Renata olham abismadas para o corpo da mesma. Depois de várias tentativas de reanimá-la, percebendo que a desgraçada já tá no inferno mesmo, (Opa! É....A narradora morreu, né? Então...Quem tá escrevendo...??), desistem, e jogam o corpo no mar... (Ei, onde elas arranjaram um 'mar'?? Esquece...Estão sem narradora...¬¬) _

**Renata**- O que faremos?!? Temos que contratar uma nova Narradora...

_Ela , voltando a si...olha para Tobi com os olhos flamejantes, com a cara mais diabólica do que a Sakura com TPM...., E direciona o seu dedinho midinho para o centro do abdômen do Tobi...( Quem tá escrevendo essa merda?)  
_  
**Renata**- TOBIIII! Ò.Ó SEU MEEEERDA! QUEM VAI ESCREVER ESSA PORCARIAAA....

**Sara**- TT_TT- Isso não é porcaria.... TT_TT

**Renata**- Vai pra merda!!!

**Sara**- ^^' Onde ela fica?

**Tobi**- Eu sei...eu sei! \o/\o/\o/

**Sara**- Jura,amigo? *_*

**Renata**- Sua Poia!!! ò.ó Não Compactue com o Inimigo!

**Tobi**- Tobi não é Inimigo! Tobi é um good boy!!!!TT_TT

_Renata nada paciente....lascou o punho numa mesa lá...._

**Renata**- Vai pra MERDA!!!!Ò_ó

**Sara**- Mas ainda não sei onde fica... ^^'

_De repente Tsunade chega aos berros assuntando Sara que estava ao lado..._

**Tsunade**- Eiiiiiiiiii....Quem é a MERDA que plagiou o meu ''VAI PRA MEERDA''!?

**Renata**- Vai pra MEEERDA sua VACA LEITÊRA!!!!!!!! Ò_Ó

**Tsunade**- Quem você acha que é...? - _autoritária..._

**Renata**- Nada mais, nada menos, que a DONA dessa MERDA aquii! ò.Ó

_Renata gritou com tanta altivez. Tsunade, percebendo a besteira que fez....: (Rimou xP)  
_  
**Tsunade**-*_se tremendo toda_*-D-d-d-esculpa-a., Che-che-finhaa...que-e-e bo..bobinha que eu fu-ui ^_^''''

**Sara**- Eu eu, chefinha? Eu também faço a Fic! TT__TT

**Renata**- Então não precisa me chamar de 'chefinha', poia... U_ú

_Sara abraça a Tsunade..._

**Sara**- Se preocupa não amiga... A Chefinha é muiiito legal quando você conhece ela direitinho! ^___^''

**Tsunade**- Deus te ouça! X__x

**Renata**- Não é pra me chamar de CHEFINHAA! ò.Ó

**Sara**- Renatinha...O que você acha de fazermos um concurso para ver ''Quem-vai-narrar-essa-linda-e-educativa- Fic..'''??.

_Escuta-se uma voz ao fundo, que logo se torna em um histérico grito que só faltou estourar os tímpanos dos presentes na biblioteca...  
_  
**Naruto**- EUUUUUU QUERO NARRAR....*_*...É MEU SONHO...*_*

_Todos olham extremamente assustados..._

**Neji**- Tu não queria era ser HOKAGE?

**Sasuke**- Mela-cueca... ¬¬'

**Tobi**- Tobi também ser Mela-cueca! \o/\o/ Bate Naruto-kun! o/

_O menino loiro paralisa, aterrorizado com a cena:  
Tobi, com as mãos estendidas graciosamente, balaçando de um lado para o outro, implorando para que Naruto o correspondesse..._

**Sasuke**- O mundo tá perdido! - _olhando pra cima.  
_  
_Renata corre até o ''gostosão'' do Sasuke, ops! (XD) O Sasuke....E...Dá um abraço maluco, que só sabemos que a consequência foi : O CHÃO!  
_  
**Renata**- Sasuke-kun! I Love You!^^

_Todos, que já estavam meio que chocados com o acontecido anterior, ficam totalmente sem ação...Exceto pela 'Poia' da Sara...Ops! Pela 'super-mega-hiper-fofinha' da Sara (Ela pagou pra eu escrever isso!! XD) ..._

**Renata-** Quem tá escrevendo essa merda? O.õ- _Ainda no chão com o Sasuke..._

**Sara**- Eu quero também...- _Faz biquinho...  
_  
**Renata**- SAI DAQUI...ELE É SÓ MEU! ò.Ó Vai pro teu kakashi, vai! ¬¬

**Sara-** Ele não tá aqui! TT_TT

**Tobi**- Tobi abraçar Sara, porque Tobi is a Good Boy! ^.^

**Sara**- Precisa não...- _Dá um risinho sem graça-_ Eu...eu ..vou...indo...! ^^'

**Renata**- Espera, sua poia! :/- _Eu tô com a chave_!

**Sara**- Então vamo logo...Tamo atrasada para a aula...

**Renata**- Eu não quero ir pra aula... Eu quero levar o Neji e o Sasuke pra casa! *_*

**Tenten**- Que DIABO é isso?

**Renata**- Alguma coisa contra? - _olhos flamejantes e punhos contorcidos..._

**Tenten**- Nada não!

_Sara e Renata saem e... Renata leva o Sasuke...*_*  
Deixou o Neji, para assegurar que ainda teríamos um ser macho nessa Merda!  
Detalhe: Renata é a nova narradora! muahmuhamuahmuahmuah  
_  
**Tenten**- Pelo menos o Neji...¬¬'

_Sakura aparece do nada,junto com Shizune..._

**Sakura**- Nããoooooooo! TT_TT- Sasuke, meu amor...

**Shizune**- O Gostoso...do Sasuke...

**Naruto e Neji** - pigarreando- Er...**pé**- cof cof- **dófila.**...-co f cof...

**Tsunade**- O que foi Shizune? ò.Ò

**Shizune**- droga...falei merda!

**Tobi**- Tobi também acha que Sasuke é gostoso que nem algodão-doce...! *_*

**Tsunade**- Eu sabia que ele era da parada Gay... ¬¬

**Tobi**-TOBI NÃO É DA PARADA GAYYYYYYYYYY......TT_TT-_corre e abraça Neji_

**Neji**-Que é isso?? O_O...Sai de mim...

_Tenten não esperou nenhum segundo,estava quase espacando Tobi, morrendo de cíumes....porém:_

**Tob**i- O_O'''....^_^ Tobi is a good boy!

**Tenten**-Que fofo!!!!!!!!!!*_*-abraça Tobi

**Neji**- ¬¬'

_De repente ouve-se um grito vindo da cozinha....nossos amigos ninjas foram reunidos todos no aposento.. (que irônico)  
_  
**Hinata**- NãããããããããoooooOOOOO...

**Neji**-O que foi hinata-sama!!! O_O''

**Hinata-** Não tem donuts!!!!!!!!!!!

**Todos**- -_-'

**Tsunade**- Claro so tem pinga!

**Hinata**- Eu disse donuts! ^^'

_Tobi sai correndo, gritando e esperneando...  
A princípio, todos acharam que era mais um ''show'' daquele ''projeto' da parada gay..._

**(EstúdioSara- Eu acho melhor eu escrever..^^'...Você não pode botar opnião... ^_^v  
Renata- Claro que posso! u.ú A FIC é minha...  
Sara- E..e..e..e Eu? TT_TT  
Renata- Vai pra merda!  
Sara- Buááá...TT_TT  
Renata- ¬¬' Tá bom, Tá bom...Vai...pode escrever...)**

_

* * *

_

_Heheheheheheeh_

_Esses caps foram bem grandinhos né? ^^'_

_Bem..._

_Não tenho o que comnter aqui em baixo...¬¬_

_LALALALALALALALALALALALLALA *o*_

_Ok....Mandem Reviews!^^_

_Kissus_


	4. Capítulo 4- A origem do fogo da juventud

-:D-

Sara- Weeeeeeeeee! \o/ - Eu arranjei meu primeiro emprego! Sou narradora de uma Fanfic!

Renata- ¬¬'

Sara- Quanto vai ser meu salário? *_*

Renata- Quem falou que era remunerado? O_ó

Sara- O Tobi...! xD

Renata- Você ainda acredita nele? O_õ

Sara- Sim! xD

Renata- Você me surpreende cada vez mais... ¬¬'

Sara- Posso começar?

Renata- Já devia ter começado... ¬¬

Tobi sai correndo, gritando e esperneando...  
A princípio, todos acharam que era mais um ''show'' daquela coisinha fofinha...  
Mas quando viram ele correndo em direção a um elemento antes conehcido...

**Tobi**- MacacÃãâÃãÃããõõoooooo! (câmera lenta)

Ele dá um pulo, como já era normal, e cai encima de Rock Lee...

**Tobi**- Tobi amou o macacãozinho-de-frentista-verde-do-senhor-de-cabel o-de cuia! *_***Todos**- OWNED! -_-'

**Lee**- Por favor, bela criatura, você pode até gostar so meu fabuloso estilo, mas...por favor...não me chame de senhor...O FOGO DA JUVNTUDE ARDE DENTRO DE MIM... TT_TT**Tobi**- Tobi não sabe o que é fogo da juventude...

**Lee**- O quê? O_O Você não conhece a honrosa lenda do Fogo da Juventude?

**Tobi**- Tobi não sabe nadinha... U_ú**Lee**- Você precisa saber! *_* Tudo começou com o nosso honrado, maravilhoso, sexy, estiloso, forte, determinado, alérgico a pólen: Maito Gai!

**Neji**- Acho que nós podemos dormir um pouco...Essa história vai demorar...

**Cap. 4- A origem do fogo da juventude...**

...  
**Lee-** Ele caminhava por um belo campo de margaridas amarelas quando tropeçou e caiu. O cheiro de polén invadiu suas narinas, e suas mucosa inchou...Começou a espirrar incontrolávelmente. Mas ele não desistira! Continuou caminhando pelo campo... ...

**Tobi**- Tobi adora flores! *_*

**Lee- **Então como eu dizia... U_*

**Tobi-** Tobi quer que senhor-cabelo-de-cuia compre flores pro tobi Ú_ú

**Lee-** Certo...certo...mas...O Gai-sensei continuou... u_U

**Tobi-** Compra flores pro To-bi! ò_ò

**Lee -** Mas eu ainda...

**Tobi-** TOBI QUER FLOOOORES! ò.ó

**Lee-** Cala a boca, FDP!

**Tobi-** TT_TT Tobi não é FDP, Tobi is a good boy! (^))v

Lee que já estravasava seu ''fogo da juventude'' abriu os 5 portais...ficou vermelho e:

**Tobi**: Olha ! *_* O senhor-cabelo-de-cuia quer ir ao banheiro! *_*

**Lee-** Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ò_Ó

**Tobi**- O senhor-cabelo-de-cuia está com hemorróidas?

Lee estava mais do que sem paciência... E fechou os olhos para reprimir a raiva.  
Quando percebeu algo abria seu macacão...

**Lee-** *assustado* O que você está fazendo? ò.õ

**Tobi-** Tobi sabe como curar hemorróidas! (º))v

**Lee-** Aaaaaaaahh! Socorro! tarado! - sai correndo.

**Tobi-** Tobi não é tarado...Tobi is a god boy! TT_TT

**Todos-** O_õ ! WTF?

**Cap.4 - Enquanto isso...Em Suna...**

Uma ave atravessa o deserto graciosamente e impondo sua grandeza na cadeia alimentar. Mostrava-se forte e viva, com o bico elegamente levantado, dando-a mais porte. Quando estava se paroximando de um prédio exótico, pra variar, feito de areia, ela diminui a altura de vôo e se aproxima da janela do Kazekage, mas...Infelismente...

**Pow Pah TOW Pah!**

...Ela não percebeu que a janela era de vidro e, que estava fechada...  
Esla se estabacou nela e saiu escorrengando na mesma, caindo com a mesma elegância que voara.

No interior da sala, onde estava tendo uma reunião, todos se assustaram com o acontecimento. O Kazekage inteligente, logo correu para a escada, afim de achar a tal ave:

**Gaara**- Putz Grila! Eu preciso botar um elevador nessa porcaria! U_ú

(N/A- É normal, ou todo Kage tem a boca suja?)

Chegando ao fim da escadaria, depois de cinquenta minutos ele se aproximou da ave, que se encontrava estendida ao chão, e trazia uma mensagem. Este pegou o pergaminho e tratou de abrí-lo no caminho até sua sala...

**Gaara**- Ave Idiota... Vão ter que usar mais areia pra enterrá-la.. ¬¬'...Vejamos..:

_''Caro Amigo Kazekage...''_

**Gaara**- Ai...ai...lá vem Bomba!¬¬_'_

_'__'Ocorreu um pequeno incidente na nossa adorável vila oculta da Folha. Um inconveniente caminhão de lixo colidiu com um...'_'

**Gaara**- Um caminhão de lixo colidiu? O_õ Vixee...Acho que não foi a Tsunade que escreveu isso não! ¬¬' Tá muito culto...

_''coqueiro...um importuno coqueiro que atrapalhara a vida de nós, ninjas de Konoha...Que infelizmente, obstruiu as entradas do prédio do Hokage...'_'

**Gaara**- WTF? O_õ

'_'...E para agravar a situação, não temos nenhum ninja que não esteja em uma missão. Ou seja...estamos preso. Gostaríamos que..._''

**Gaara**- Hum...*_* .. Uma ótima chance de acertar as contas com aquela Caloteira da Tsunade...¬¬'

_''compreendesse nossa situação e... Mandasse reforços para nossa adorável vila._

Muito grata,  
  
_Godaime.''_

**Gaara-** Adorável vila... ¬¬' Só o que faltava... Isso aqui tá parecendo um catálogo turístico...Só faltava dizer...''Conheçam as maravilhas da culinária local,...Visitem as quentes águas termais...blá blá blá...''... U_Ú - fanzendo voz de menininha...

Logo aparece Kankuro que estranha a feminilidade na voz do irmão...

**Kankuro-** Que é isso, irmão? Deu pra fruta agora? ^_^"

Gaara dá seu olhar mortal...mortal mesmo...xD

**Kankuro-** Calma, calma, maninho... Impressão minha, ou seu cabelo tá mais vermelho? É Koleston ou L'Oreal Paris?

**Gaara-** Koleston... ¬¬' Porque?

**Kankuro-** Então é por isso que teu bcabelo é ruim desse jeito...U_ú

**Gaara-** Que história é essa? ò_Ò

**Kankuro-** Se você usasse L'Oreal Paris, seus cabilos ficarima lisos e sedodo, e com um brilho intenso...Já viu a nova propagando que o Orochimaru fez? ^_^

**Gaara-** Não..o que é qum tem ? ¬¬'

**Kankuro-** O Orochimaru entrou e deu aquela tradicional balançada na cabeleira, de um lado para o outro, mostrando a maciez e o brilho dos seus lisos cabelos... Depois ele olhou para a câmera, deu uma piscadinha e falou o slogan: '' Eu uso L'Oreal Paris, porque eu mereço...;)''! *_*- Kankuro narrou tudo, imitando com gestos...

**Gaara-** ¬¬'

**Kankuro-** Que foi? -_-'

**Gaara-** Depois sou eu que sou chegado a fruta... ¬¬'

**kankuro-** Ah , maninho...pega leve! Eu não sou chegada a fruta... Eu sou um homem moderno...sou metrosexual! ^_^"

**Gaara**- Sabia que tinha viadagem no meio...¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Afê, Maninhoo! ¬¬' ..Por isso que tu não arranja namorada...Seu bruto...

**Gaara**- Como se você tivesse uma! ¬¬' Você chama aquela marionete de 'namorada'? Bom...se for assim...Eu fico calado!ò_Ó

**Kankuro**- Tá de mal humor , em? ¬¬

**Gaara**- Na verdade... Estou de ó-t-i-m-o humor! *_* Vou acertar as contas com a Tsunade!

**Kankuro**- Aquela 'cachaceira dos peitões'? *¬*

**Gaara**- AÊ! *_* Mostrando sinais de masculinidade! ^^"

**Kankuro**- Dá pra para? Er...Me diz logo o que tu vai fazer...

**Gaara**- Nós vamos salvá-los! *_*

**Kankuro**- Quê? O_õ

**Gaara**- Isso mesmo! U_ú Vamos salvá-los! E...chame a Temari... Vamos nós três à Konoha!

**Kankuro**- Iuupii! *_* Lá tem aquele bunitão do Neji, e os lindos e sedodos cabelos L'Oreal PAris dele! xD

_ENQUANTO ISSO NO ESTÚDIO SARA E RENATA PRODUXIONS__  
SARA-Weeeeeeeeee...o kankuro é gay!  
Renata- sua poia...num tem nenhum maxo nessa jossa?  
Neji surgiu do nada...  
Neji-ei que negócio é esse? Só atraio gay...  
Renata- Como tu veio pra cá?  
Neji-*ignorando*-é tobi, é kankuro...só falta o sasgay  
Renata-eiiiiiiiiiiiii  
*Da um tapa nele...*  
Renata-agora irei apagar sua memória e te botar de volta nessa merda! _

**Gaara**- Você é um caso perdido...¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Eu já disse que era para parar! ò_ó

Os dois ficam discutindo sobre masculinidade durante meia hora, até o Gaara ficar com muita raiva e fazer alguma coisa não revelada, que obrigou o Kankuro a chamar a Temari para partir em direção de Konoha...

**Temari**- Quê? E vamos fazer o quê lá? O_õ

**Gaara**- Eu já disse! ò_ó Vamos salvá-los..Eu eu aproveitarei para acertar as contas com a cachaceira lá! ¬¬'

**Temari**- Eu realmente preciso ir? Não estou afim de ver a cara daqueles pirralhos de novo...

**Gaara**- Olhe pelo lado bom... Você vai poder pegar aquele Jounin de 'cabelo-de-abacaxi' de novo...

**Temari**- Shikamaru? Quem disse que eu peguei ele? U_u

**Kankuro**- Pegou sim, que eu sei!

**Temari**- Cala Boca, desgraçado! Se não eu vou contar que tu tava se pegando com o Jounin examinador do Chuunin Shiken...¬¬'

**Kankuro**- E..e..eu? - tremendo-

**Temari**- Você! ò_ó

**Gaara**- Você é a decepção da família, Kankuro! ¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Mas...mas...Isso não é verdade!TT_TT

**Temari**- Pare de chorar, homem! E vamos partir logo... Até Konoha são 7 dias!

**Gaara**- Vamos passar num restaurante primeiro! U_ú Tõ morrendo de fome...

**Kankuro**- TT_TT Eu odeio vocês...

**Temari**- Cala boca! ò_ó Vamos que estou morrendo de fome também...

Então lá se foi os trÊs irmãos...caminhando em direção a um restaurante bem rústico, feito de areia...pra variar...  
Eles entram no estabelicimento e são recepcionados por uma simpática garota:

**Simpática garota:**- Olá! Sejam bem Vindos ao restaurante ''Comi-Areia''...Sentem-se aqui, por favor...- apontou para uma emsa vaga.

Eles se sentaram.

**Gaara**- Bonitinha essa garçonete... ¬¬'**Temari**- Não gostei...ela é gorda! U_ú**Gaara**- Toda mulher é gorda pra você, Temari...

**Kankuro**- Eu gosto de Gordura...*_*

**Temari**- Eu sei...¬¬' O Chouji é um 'prato cheio' pra você... ò_ó

**Kankuro**- Dá pra para, Temari? TT_TT Isso é traumatizante...

**Gaara**- Vamo logo fazer o pedido! Moça!Moça! - chamou pela garçonete.

**Simpática garota:** Pois não? ^_^

**Gaara**- Veja-me um prato de fillet com fritas, por favor... u_u

**Temari**- Pra mim, uma feijoada... U_ú

**Kankuro**- Uma salada frutas! Sem leite condensado! U_U

**Gaara e Temari**- O_õ

**Simpática garota:**- Eles estaram prontos em um minuto...

**Gaara**- Você não tem vergonha de pedir isso não? ¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Estou de dieta, meu bem...U_ú

**Temari**- Onde foi que erramos? Ú_ù- disse , olhando para cima...

...Depois de alguns 30 minutos, a comida chegou.

**Simpática garota:**- Aqui está senhores...

**Gaara**- Vocês sabem contar os minutos?

**Simpática garota:**- Des-des-culpe-me senhor... Fomos comprar areia... ^^"

**Temari**- What? O_õ

**Kankuro**- O_õ

**Gaara**- Tudo bem...Vamo comer logo! Morrendo de fome! U_ú

Então cada um pegou seu prato, feito mendigos, e trataram de dar fim a eles...  
Porém...logo na primeira colherada, sentiram uma crocância a mais...

**Temari**- Eca! Tem alguma coisa estranha na minha feijoada! ò_ó

**Kankuro**- Acho que botaram 'crocantes' na minha salada de frutas! TT_TT ISso engorda! TT_TT

**Gaara**- Seus abestados! Isso aqui tá com gosto de areia! ò_Ó

**Temari**- ''Comi-areia''... Que irônico... ¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Eu já tô acostumado! Mas o problema é que engorda! TT_TT

**Gaara**- Não era você que gostava de gordura? ¬¬'

**Kankuro**- Isso é a parte! TT_TT

**Temari**- Eu vou comer assim mesmo..do jeito que eu tô com fome!U_U

**Gaara**- Porcaria...

**Temari-** galera!hello...vamo ter foco? Ò_ó

**Kankuro-** a tá! Salvar os gostosos...quer dizer... os estimados ninjas de Konoha

**Gaara-** kankuro...voce fica aqui!

**Kankuro**-pq? TT_TT

**Gaara-**pq se não vão pensar que os ninjas de suna são um bando de viadinhos!

Kankuro ajoelhou-se para perto de seus irmãos segurou na mão de gaara:

**Kankuro-** deixa plz! *_*

**Ummeninoquenumseionome- **ei, nada de viadagem no restaurante

Gaara matou Ummeninoquenumseionome virou-se para kankuro e disse:

**Gaara-**ta...¬¬...vamo logo botar o pe na estrada...

**Kankuro**-mas aqui não tem estrada! O_õ

**Gaara-** Vai pa merda

**Temari-** Pedi a conta! ò_ó

**Gaara-** Por que eu vou pagar por areia? Tem areia em todo canto em Suna... U_ú

**Kankuro-** Eu quero ir pra Konoha! TT_TT

**Temari-** Cala a boca e vamo logo...

Eles se levantaram e se dirigiram até a porta...  
**  
Garota Simpática-** EI! VOCÊS ESQUECERAM DE PAGAR A CONTA! ^^'

**Temari-** Nós não esquecemos! Nós não vamos pagar! ò_Ó

Eles saem correndo, e a moça simpática segue eles, numa perseguição implacável...que acaba com ela desmaiando de cansaço..afinal...eles eram ninja! ( HEh!)

''Entãos os tres porquinhos...Ops! Quer dizer...os Três irmãos prosseguiram seu florido caminho até Konoha...''

_Renata- Quem escreveu essa merda aí encima mesmo?_

Sara- E-e-e-eu! TT_TT

Renata- Só podia ser... Que história é essa de ''seu florido caminho até Konoha...'' ? O_ô

Sara- ÉE kawaii! xD

Renata- Me poupe! ¬¬' VOCÊ NÂO VAI MAIS NARRAR! ò_ó

Sara- Por-por-por quê? TT_TT

Renata- Porque tem muita frescura... U_ú

**_Depois de décadas! depois de entrar na faculdade (kkkkkk, 3º semestre já! xD) Bateu uma nostalgia disso aqui! ;P  
_**

**_kissus_**


End file.
